


Warm Coffee

by riverdaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coffee Shops, Future Fic, M/M, Past toxic friendships, Reunions, toxic workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaze/pseuds/riverdaze
Summary: Goshiki turns up at Tendou's coffee shop years after they've drifted apart.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Warm Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddogkyouchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddogkyouchan/gifts).



> Oof. I went through two different false starts before settling on the pairing and idea for this exchange, but that's half the fun. Plus, I got to write Goshiki for the first time. Thanks for the opportunity, Delta! I know I couldn't work with your absolute favs, but I hope you enjoy!

“Hello! Welcome to--”

When Tendou pops his head up from behind his shop’s counter, he shouts in a sort of outraged joy. Most of the customers don’t even flinch, more than used to his peculiarities by now. Tsukishima looks up from his book to throw an unimpressed glare. Kenma and Kunimi, sitting on either side of him, don’t bother.

However, the person who instigated the response flinches full body in the doorway, hand fiddling uncertainly at his sides. 

“Hello, Tendou-san. It’s been--”

“Tsutomu!” Tendou jumps over the counter--to the growling displeasure of his single employee--and meets Goshiki in the doorway. “Where did you disappear to for, like, what, three years? Last year of uni and you didn’t have any time for your old senpai anymore, is that it?”

“No! I mean…” the guilt is evident in the slope of his shoulders, and Tendou takes mercy. People drift apart; life is just like that. It had hurt, a bit, to watch Goshiki become a less and less enthusiastic texter, but it had happened. More importantly, he’s back now.

“It’s cool, I know, I know. Come in!” Tendou backs up and gestures into the shop, colorful used books piled up against the walls, and an old-fashioned bar crammed in the back with a coffee beans display. “Whaddya think of the place?”

“It’s very cool, Tendou-san,” Goshiki says with a genuine ease that catches even Tendou off guard. Tendou had been prepared to make a joke about how it was ‘unique.’ The innocent awe sends him rocketing back into highschool, Goshiki starry-eyed and ready to impress.

“You haven’t changed at all,” Tendou cackles, charmed, and a little relieved. It seems Goshiki, though, isn’t so happy with the assessment. 

“Oh,” he says, hands fiddling again. “I’m sorry,”

“Hah? For what?”

“I know I was… a lot, in high school. I don’t mean to--”

“Alright, I’m gonna hafta stop you right there,” Tendou interrupts, finger-wagging in Goshiki’s face. “What are you even talking about? Who told you that?” Goshiki shrugs. Tendou frowns, but retreats. “...You wanna try our latest blend?” he asks after a few silent seconds.

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure?”

“Great!” Tendou skips over to the bar and hops over it once again.

“I just cleaned that!” Kyoutani scowls, wiping the coffee machine with excess force. Tendou ignores them, putting his elbows on the countertop and resting his chin in his hands.

“So, what can I get ya?” he asks with a smile. Goshiki smiles back.

After that, Goshiki visits the shop regularly. He sits on the single stool pushed up against the bar and quietly sips on whatever coffee Tendou says is that day’s special. When Tendou doesn’t have anything time-sensitive to attend to, though, Tendou happily leans over the counter and tries to catch up on their lost years. That’s how he finds out Goshiki works in the finance department of an office building a few blocks down.

“Woah, really? How fancy! My little kohai has moved up in the world, even if he’s betrayed my teachings and become an uptight businessman,”

“I’m not uptight!” Goshiki argues on clear instinct. Tendou feels an electric sort of excitement in these moments where Goshiki’s fiery spirit breaks through whatever stopper he’d clearly put on it sometime between now and university. Tendou smirks, but, to his disappointment, Goshiki slumps and gives up on the point. “I mean, I’m not high strung, like I used to be… Right, Tendou-san?”

Goshiki has more than grown up. He’s taller, his shoulders are broader, his jaw is sharper, and sometimes has stubble prickling it. Despite all that, there’s something childishly hopeful about his need for assurance. Though it also reminds Tendou of high school, he’s not sure he likes it.

“You need to drop the ‘san,’ we’re, like, equals, now, you know? You can even call me Satori, if you want!” He offers spontaneously. Goshiki nods seriously in response, and Tenodu sighs, dropping his head onto the bar. “But, more importantly,” he says, looking back up at Goshiki, “what are you even asking me? You weren’t… okay, so you were an itty bitty high strung, but, mostly, you were pretty damn passionate about things, and that was kinda awesome. It wasn’t a bad thing.” Goshiki scrunches up his face and looks away, taking a slow sip of his drink. Tendou frowns. “Kentarou,” he shouts across the shop.

Kyoutani straightens up like they’ve been stung, turning to face Tendou, completely red-faced and acting like Tendou isn’t going to notice that they’ve been ‘wiping down’ Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s table for the last--Tendou looks up at the shop’s retro analog clock--fifteen minutes. Tendou really doesn’t mind his employee not working diligently every minute of their shift, and he hates to be a cockblock, but he figures Kyoutani has plenty of time to flirt later.

“Come watch the counter for a bit. I have to pick up some stuff,” he says as he undoes his apron and walks around the bar.

“Ooh, our cute Mad-dog is moving up in the world,” he hears Oikawa say, followed by an offended screech of pain that sounds a lot like ‘Iwa-chaaan’.

“Tendou-sa--- Tendou?” Goshiki asks as Tendou takes his wrist, and leads him off the stool. His wrist is warm in Tendou’s grasp, sturdy and strong in a way his demeanor doesn’t reflect.

“We’re going for a walk!” Tendou explains. 

“Um, where?”

“I dunno! We’ll figure it out.”

Tendou doesn’t know why he thinks this conversation is better had _away_ from the homey scents of coffee of old books, but he knows they need some privacy, and though there is a backroom, Goshiki is a little pale and looks like he could really use some fresh air. 

When he opens the front door, the wind ruffles over them immediately, spring falling quickly into fall with each passing day. The street is surprisingly loud without the door in the way, and Tendou quickly walks them down the block and off into a marginally less busy side street. 

It’s only after Tendou has decided he’s satisfied with this new environment that he notices Goshiki hasn’t said anything more, and hasn’t even attempted to pull his arm out of Tendou’s grip. When he looks back at his friend, he finds his cheeks and nose red with the nipping wind… or so he thinks, for a second. Then, he sees the way Goshiki’s eyes dart to his captured wrist, and Tendou’s heart grows feathers and a little spike of hope. He considers intertwining their fingers to see how far this new discovery has the chance to go.

But that isn’t what this is about. Instead, he lets go and situates himself shoulder to shoulder with Goshiki, indicating for them to start walking.

“There’s a little park in this direction. We can check out the trail,” he says, studying Goshiki’s response. He wonders if Goshiki even notices the way his shoulders slump.

“Oh, okay, sounds good, Tendou-san… I mean--!”

“Haha, it’s okay! Don’t worry, you don’t have to quit the ‘san’ cold turkey. I’ll do my best to support you,” Tendou promises. Goshiki’s lip pulls up at the corner, and he gives Tendou a sideways glance as they walk.

“Ya know, I thought you were pretty great, in high school,” Tendou says, stuffing his hands in his pocket and bumping Goshiki’s shoulder.

Someone’s dog barks across the street, and the owner admonishes the animal in a fond tone.

A car passes, blaring pop music.

Tendou stays silent. Goshiki’s hand not holding his coffee fiddles with the ends of his sweater.

“You don’t have to say that,” Goshiki mutters.

“You calling me a liar?”

“What? No! Never! I’m sorr--”

“Hey, hey, I’m just messing around.” Tendou waves away the incoming apology. “But when have you ever known me not to say whatever I think?”

“Never,”

“Exactly. So what I’m saying must be the truth, right?”

“I guess,” Goshiki shrugs, somewhat mulish. 

“No guessing about it; it is! And I thought you were pretty great. And you know what, you thought you were pretty great, too,”

“I wouldn’t go that far…”

“Wouldn’t you?”

“Well, it was stupid, anyway! I was stupid. I was overconfident and prideful. More importantly, my arrogance is bothersome to my senpai! It’s… annoying,”

“What, are you forgetting I was your senpai? If it was ‘bothersome’ you would have known about it,”

“You’re… different. It was different, then, at Shiratorizawa, with the team,”

“Is the team not what we’re talking about?”

Goshiki closes his mouth tight. Tendou sighs. Something inside of him twists at this new closed-offed attitude. 

“You know, I was pretty upset for a while there when you stopped talking to me.” Goshiki curls in on himself, both of his hands wrapped around his cup of coffee. “Do ya wanna tell me why my friend ghosted me like that?”

Goshiki starts to shrug, but stops and presses his lips together. It’s a good sign, and means a lot to Tendou, that he’s taking the question seriously.

“I made some new… friends,” Goshiki answers.

Oh boy. Tendou does not like the sound of that.

“‘Friends,’ huh?”

The coffee in Goshiki’s cup sloshes as he shakes his head.

“No, they weren’t so bad. I just… they made some comments about how I was a bit overexcitable. They weren’t trying to be mean. They just told me I should probably tone it down. Then I realized how much I texted you, and I thought you probably needed a break too. I… didn’t want to… drive you away?” He finishes the explanation with a clear, dawning realization of how counterproductive the last point is. He hangs his head and fiddles with his sleeve, rubbing the cuff’s material between his fingers. 

“Well, like I said, I’ve always thought you were pretty great. And I still think that! And I hate to break the news, but anyone who thinks anything else is just plain wrong. Sorry, I don’t make the rules,” he shakes his head in faux regret. 

Goshiki gave a small nervous smile. Tendou beams. 

They continue to walk through the park, and by the end, Tendou is downright forcing himself not to reach out for Goshiki’s empty hand. 

It’s okay. They have time.

…:::*:::...

“Ooof, what’s got ya down?” Tendou asks as Goshiki falls back onto the barstool with a defeated huff. 

“I don’t really… Why do you run this place, Tendou? How did all this happen?” Goshiki asks, playing with a straw. 

“Ah, it just sort of did.” Tendou shrugs, shoulders bouncing almost to his ears with the dramatic motion. “It’s perfect, don’t you think?” He makes a broad swoop with a long arm. A precarious pile of books in the corner finally tips, crashing onto a table that creaks under the weight, and causing a nearby Oikawa to jump and look around guiltily. Kyoutani throws their dishrag onto the counter with a loud slap and marches towards the mess like they’re on a warpath. Oikawa seems a little too satisfied as he darts behind a different stack of books, still half visible because the shop really isn’t that big.

Tendou blinks.

“Point proven,” he decides after a moment of silence in which Kyoutani follows Oikawa further behind the stack. Kunimi, sitting in the corner across from Kenma, makes a sound that could only be described as a deadpan wolf whistle. Kenma wrinkles his nose without looking up. “But ya. I half inherited it, actually. Kinda a long story, but I made friends with the previous owner, and I started working for him, and things just sorta happened. He’s still running a lot of stuff behind the scenes, but one day the place may be mine,”

“And you’re happy, now?” Goshiki asks, apparently as content as Tendou to not think about whatever else is going on.

“Couldn’t think of anything better! But why the question about work?” Tendou tilts his head, staring straight at Goshiki’s thoughts. “Ha-ving problems at the o-ffice?” he sings. 

Goshiki swallows and nods. 

“What I was telling you the other day… it wasn’t just about the friends I made in university. I’m having trouble with my coworkers, my senpai,”

“Trouble how?”

“I just want to do well. I want to try my best. But I got off to the wrong foot, and they still thought I was too much. So I tried to make it up to them by offering help, and it worked at first, and it’s still working, but I’m getting a bit overwhelmed,”

“Overwhelmed?”

“By the extra work. I’ve been staying late to get it done, but it’s not even my work so I can’t collect overtime--though the overtime policy is awful anyway, so that’s not even the point--and some of this stuff is above my current experience, and I don’t want to mess it up but--”

“Woah woah woah, Tsutomu. Are you telling me you’re doing their work for them?!” Tendou leans forward, putting his palms flat on the bar.

“No!... Not all of it?” Goshiki cringes and looks down at his hands. “I just…” his shoulders hitch.

“Oh man,” Tendou walks around the bar and gives Goshiki’s back a few firm pats. “Wanna go to the back room?” he asks, ignoring that his only employee is somewhat preoccupied. Goshiki nods and shuffles off the stool, following Tendou’s lead through a squeaking door to the bar’s side.

They walk through a small dark hallway with two doors on the side that opens up into what is essentially a large storage closet with a couch in it. Tendou falls back onto it with a flourish, looking on in concern as Goshiki takes a slower seat at the edge, head bowed.

“Okay, Tsutomu, wanna tell me what’s up? Do I need to go have _words_ with your _senpai _?” Tendou smiles wide and crooked.__

__Goshiki shakes his head, hair shifting around his face, and Tendou frowns when the offer doesn’t get so much as squeak out of him._ _

__“Are you sure? After all, if there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s being pre-tty creepy.”_ _

__Through the hall, they can hear someone ordering at the bar, and a book being slammed onto a table._ _

__“I never thought that, you know,” Goshiki finally says, voice somewhat choked._ _

__“Huh?” Tendou pulls back, blinking._ _

__“In high school, I guess some people used to say you were ‘creepy,’ but I didn’t get it. I just thought you were super cool--” Tendou heats up a bit. The best part is seeing Goshiki’s body language, closed off but sincere, and knowing he really means it-- “and that’s why… I don’t want…”_ _

__“You’re never going to be a bother to me,” Tendou infers where Goshiki is going. “And you’re not a burden on your coworkers or whatever. They’re just assholes,”_ _

__Goshiki snorts in surprise, whiping at his face._ _

__“No, they’re just… not super considerate? They don’t mean anything by it, I don’t think,”_ _

__“Ya, well, there’s a fine line between ignorant and an asshole, and most of the time, I can’t be bothered to get out my dainty spectacles and spend time looking for it, ya know?”_ _

__“But you can spend time marching over to my workplace and pointing it out to them?”_ _

__“Eh, if it’s worth it.” Tendou shrugs, giving Goshiki a very straightforward look. He laughs and shakes his head again, this time more fondly. Tendou scoots forward._ _

__“Hey, can I hug you?”_ _

__Goshiki sits up straighter, rigid almost, but then nods. Tendou’s long arms wrap all the way around him, firm and warm._ _

__Neither remembers quite precisely how it happens, but they end up holding hands as Tendou walks him back into the shop about half an hour later._ _

____

…:::*:::...

“I hate my job,” Goshiki finally admits one afternoon.

“That sucks,” Tendou says without pause, having been waiting for it all week.

“Ya,”

“So… hypothetically, what would you rather be doing? Do you not like finance at all, or is it just the assholes?”

“... No. I mean… a little? I like numbers, but not the way I’m doing it in a big office. I really admire what you do here, Tendou, helping run something. I think…” he bows his head and turns away, fiddling with his sleeve. Tendou senses blood in the water.

“Come on, you can tell me, what is it?”

“I’d like to run a business, too. But nothing huge or impersonal. Something… soft, that makes people smile.”

An idea blooms in Tendou’s head.

“Like… say, off the top of my head,” he makes a vague waving motion with his hand, “flowers?”

“Maybe? That would be nice. But I have no idea how to even start,”

“... Tsutomu, have I told you what Ushi is up to these days?”

…:::*:::...

Goshiki collapses onto the bar as Ushijima and Daichi leave Tendou’s shop. They had a long conversation about their flower shop and what they were looking for in an employee that wants to climb the ladder. Tendou slides him a coffee, and Goshiki looks up at him with big happy eyes that make something in Tendou stutter a bit.

“Sooooo, that sounded good,” he prompts. Without warning, Goshiki jumps up and runs around the bar before coming to an abrupt stop in front of Tendou.

“You said I could call you Satori, right?”

“... Um, ya, go for it,”

“Good. Satori, can I kiss you?”

At the other end of the bar, Kyoutani groans and hits their head against the coffee machine.

Tendou blinks. For all his analyzing and assumptions, he never expected Goshiki to be the one between them to make the first move. He doesn’t allow that to phase him too long, though.

“Absolutely.”

Just like that, with all his too-long-suppressed explosive enthusiasm, Goshiki bursts forward to smash his lips against Tendou’s for a rough few seconds. When he settles back on his heels, his face is red, but eyes intense and sure. Tendou smiles from ear to ear. 

“Are you doing anything for the rest of the afternoon?” he asks.

“I was just going to stay here with you?”

“Perfect.” He takes off his apron. “Kyoutani, watch the shop. I’m going on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
